Increasingly, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in lamps for universal illumination. Here, a light composition onto a target color location (chromaticity coordinates) is particularly effected in such a way, that a light of differently colored LEDs is homogeneous at an exit face of the lamp and has a preset color.
In bright lamps a plurality of LEDs is operated. In this case the problem arises, that due to thermal as well as electrical effects no longer all of the LEDs can be mounted directly side by side.
However, with the plurality of LEDs being arranged accordingly, it is optically complex to achieve a respective homogeneous light composition.